Nothing Heals
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Sequel to I Just Wanna Live. Why did Marie's mother tried to have her killed? Will Marie and John EVER get back together or will she run to Randy for love and support? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Steve had been called by Rachel to get to MSG (Madison Square Garden) arena in New York City...The last thing he'd heard was Rachel telling him that Marie needed him cause the FBI he sent out had come by to say they had the person who'd shot her. Steve had called Vince McMahon and asked to use the company jet, and was given permission. Now he was stuck in a damn cab trying to get to the arena, where Rachel said Marie had passed out, and had been taken to the trainer's office.

Marie could feel herself laying on something as she moved around and a pair of strong hands grabbed her hips, before she had a chance to move...and a familiar voice said, "Don't move Marie, you'll fall off the exam table." Marie's eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked down and saw John standing there with his hands on her hips holding her still.

Marie said, "What happened and why are you here?" John said, "I carried you down here after you passed out or fainted...Steve should be here any minute...I don't know what the hell happened but you scared the shit out of me...Rachel had to go do her match, so I stayed with you."

Marie moved around and John said, "You ready to sit up?" Marie nodded as he took her hands and helped her sit up. John stood watching her for a minute and said, "By the way...I just wanted to tell you before you leave...I love you too." John turned and left the trainer's room and was half way down the hall when Marie grabbed his arm and spun him around and said, "You wanna run that by me again?"

John smirked at her and said, "I think you heard me the first time..." Marie said, "John...What the hell is going on?"

John said, "Look...I tried to tell you the night you came to see me...but I couldn't get anything to come out...I don't know if you're leaving the company...hell for all I know you are leaving my dumbass to go back to Randy...Shit he's more you're type anyways...I'm just a fuckin hood rat Marie...I'm no good for you...And I sure as hell am not good enough for you either...but I can say without a doubt I do love you...I'll never stop loving you either...I just know...I'm not what you need...you need someone more sophisticated...Someone who wears suits, not someone who only wears jeans and jerseys."

Marie looked at John absolutely stunned as he walked around her and headed to his dressing room. Marie started to go after him when she saw her father coming down the hallway as she ran down to greet him with a huge hug and started filling him in on what had happened. Then even started telling him what had happened between her and John.

Steve said, "I don't know how to explain you're mother...you know her better then I do...so I have no clue...as far as John is concerned...He treated you right and that's the only thing I want from anyone you get involved with. So this thing is something you're going to have to decide on." Marie nodded in understanding.

Rachel, MJ and a few people from Raw (Randy, Paul and David) came up to check on her, cause they'd all seen as Marie passed out earlier and were concerned about her. After everyone walked away and the only two people left standing in the hallway was Marie and Randy.

Randy said, "So are you really ok?" Marie nodded yes as he said, "You're in love with John aren't you?" Marie said, "Afraid so...but we could test that theory real fast." Randy quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "How so?" Marie grabbed his hand and walked down and pulled him into a spare dressing room and closed and locked the door. She pushed him against the door and pulled him down capturing his lips in a kiss.

When all was said and done, Marie pulled away and said, "Nope...I just don't get the same feeling from you that I get from kissing John." Randy chuckled and said, "That was so cold." Marie said, "You'll survive...believe me...there are a few new Diva's in the company who think you're neater then sliced bread." Randy busted out laughing and said, "Neater then sliced bread?" Marie said, "What I had to cater to your ego for a second...Did it work?" Randy said, "Sure." As he gave Marie what he knew was a last time hug and kissed her cheek as he watched her walk out of his life permanently.

Now all Marie had to do was convince John she didn't want anyone else in her life but him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marie was driving back to the hotel...She had to see John...there was no two ways about it...she HAD to see him...and NOW.

As she got to the hotel…She ran up the stairs because she had no desire to wait for the elevator. Marie was standing in front of his hotel door...Kind of like de jas vu from a week ago...She checked her watch...damn it, it was mid-night again. She figured what the hell and knocked.

John was just about to fall asleep, when someone knocked on the door...He was definitely gonna kill who ever it was this time...he was tired and wanted to do nothing but sleep...but knew if he didn't answer the door and threaten someone, they'd keep knocking. He sat up and pulled his track pants on again and pulled a t-shirt on too.

John opened the door and when he saw who it was he smiled and said, "Twice in two weeks...What the hell?" Marie chewed her bottom lip as she walked in and John closed the door and she turned to face him and said, "I kissed Randy tonight." John said, "So...You're not mine...you can do whatever you want."

Marie said, "But that's just it John...I am yours. I have been since the first time I met you...I kissed Randy tonight to make sure whatever feelings I had for him in the past...were just that...in the past...I felt like I was kissing my little brother or something...I don't get the same feeling inside of me when I kiss him, that I get when I kiss you."

John said, "This is insane Marie...We shouldn't even be having this conversation. I said everything I had to say at the arena." Marie said, "Good for you because I haven't...Because you said something to me tonight that got my attention...you said you weren't good enough for me right?" John said, "C'mon Marie." Marie said, "Answer the damn question John...Did you or did you not say that to me?" John said, "Yea, but..."

Before John could finish Marie walked over and captured his lips...John couldn't move, he wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms came up and around his shoulders and neck. He nearly came unglued when her tongue slid into his mouth as it caressed his tongue and the space in his mouth.

When Marie pulled away she looked in John's beautiful blue eyes and said, "Tell me right now you don't want to be with me...Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave."

John's chest was moving in and out as he was breathing brushing against Marie's chest...He rested his forehead against hers and said, "You already know I can't say that to you...Why are you doing this to me?"

Marie said, "Because you said I needed more then someone who wore jeans and jersey's every day...But guess what...I don't care if you wear jeans and jerseys every day, hell I don't even care if you wanted to be buried in them when you die...you can wear them to bed for all I care...The clothes don't make you who you are John...you do...I'm not in love with your clothes, or you're hair, or you're God damn ring persona...I'm in love with you...And I'm not giving you up for anything...NOTHING!"

John watched as Marie turned and walked into the bedroom...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John followed her and was about to ask what she was doing when she grabbed his t-shirt pulling him into the bedroom, pushed the door closed and pushed him down on the bed as she slowly slid her leg over his pelvis and sat straddled on his lap...

She leaned over and this time John captured her lips as he pulled her hips against his hip bones and knew from the moan that came from her mouth just exactly the effect she had on his body when she was that close to him.

John could feel his body reacting even more as her soft hands slid under his t-shirt as she caressed and touched all his ab muscles, and slid her hands up to his chest as he took his hands and lips off her for a minute and pulled the offending t-shirt up and off, but we straight back to kissing and caressing her body.

He sat her up long enough to pull her shirt and bra off as he moved around to have her under, but to the side of his body... John continued his assault on her neck, chest, and anything else he could get his soft beautiful lips on.

John slowly moved from the bed and slowly slid her jeans and panties down her long tanned legs.

John admired her body and watched her eyes get bigger when he took the rest of his clothes off and saw how big he really was...they'd never really had sex before when they were dating...they'd tried to waited for a perfect moment so the relationship wasn't totally based off sex.

A few hours later…

They both calmed down and John carefully pulled out of her and laid on his back trying to get his breathing and body under control...Neither had orgasmed like that in their life. It was hard and intense for both.

Marie rolled over and laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat slow.

John said, "Damn Marie, what are you doing to me?" Marie giggled as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly and said, "Just loving you." John brushed her cheek with his thumb and said, "Good cause if it was anything else I couldn't take it...I love you." Marie smiled and said, "I love you too." She kissed him again and said, "Get some sleep."

John nodded as he fully pulled her into his arms as they both drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks later, the FBI asked for Marie to come to Washington DC and make a face to face id, to make sure they really got her mother. John was persistent about going with her, he wasn't about to let her go alone. They got into Washington and were immediately escorted over to the FBI headquarters.

They were sitting in the waiting room, and John had his fingers laced with Marie's and was stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Marie looked over at John and said, "I know I tried to put up a fight with you coming...but I'm really glad you won the fight, because I don't think I could do this without you by me."

John smiled at Marie and said, "I wasn't about to let you come by yourself…Especially not after finding out your mother was the one behind all of this shit…Do you know what you're going to say to her or if you're going to ask her anything."

Marie said, "I have no clue what I'm going to say to her…I'm still pretty much in shock about the whole thing…I don't even know if I want answers to the questions in my head or not…I know I barely want to see her right now."

John rested his forehead against her cheek and said, "You know I'm here if you need anything…Stay and talk if you want…or if after all the paper work is taken care of you just want to get the fuck out of dodge, then come see me cause I can take care of that."

Marie caressed John's cheek as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly and said, "Thanks for both offers…If I don't come out right away…Then I'm staying to ask a few questions…If I come out running, be prepared to haul ass." John laughed as they called Marie back past the security station. John squeezed her hand and watched her leave.

John watched as she turned back and the look on her face was priceless…she looked like a child going to the principle's office.

Marie walked into a large interview room with Agent Smith and Agent Simms. Marie couldn't sit down, so she leaned against the wall. A figure in an orange jump suit with straggly brown hair in hand cuffs and shackles was brought into the room...Marie pushed off from the wall, as she watched her mother pull her hair back into a ponytail.

Marie was disgusted to be standing in the same room with her mother. Agent Smith said, "So you recognize this lady to be Camille Castles, you're paternal mother." Marie squared her shoulders and stood up straight and said, "Yes sir."

Marie walked over and said, "I only have one question for you Ms. Castles." Camille looked up into the familiar eyes of her daughter and said, "I'm you're mother...don't you dare address me formally." Marie said, "That's where you're wrong...You tried to have me kill...you tried to have my life taken from me, before I could finish living it...you are not my mother...you're nothing but a deceitful, cruel monster...You will NEVER be my mother again."

Marie slammed her fists down on the table across from her mother while leaning against it and said, "And my question to you Ms. Castles is...Why did you do it?" Camille knew she'd eventually have to tell the truth and said, "I've been keeping a secret from you since you were born...and I would've gone on in life without you knowing it...but I knew eventually I'd have to tell you...and since I couldn't bring myself to tell you, I figured if you were dead I wouldn't have to worry about it."

Marie said, "So tell me now."

Camille took a deep breath and said, "Steve is not your father."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marie stood there staring at her mother...She couldn't believe the words that had just come from her mouth...How was it possible that Steve wasn't her father?

Marie stood quiet for a few minutes before she yelled "LIAR! Why are you lying?"

Camille looked at her daughter and said, "I'm not lying...Look you're father...damn it...Steve has an older brother that I slept with before I slept with Steve...He had a paternity test done as soon as you were born, but he didn't want to have anything to do with you, and Steve never knew I slept with his brother and always assumed you were his daughter."

Marie started pacing the room and said, "Great...Just great...So not only are you a fuckin lunatic psycho who paid a hit man $ 25,000 to kill your own daughter, because you didn't want to tell her the truth about her Biological father...But you are a SLUT too. Did Steve ever find out I wasn't his daughter?"

Camille shook her head no and said, "He loved you more then any father would love their daughter...In the end I couldn't break his heart and tell him."

Marie said, "Nice...You couldn't tell him or me the truth but you could have me FUCKING KILLED! Who's next? Huh? You gonna have Steve gunned down viciously like me? I'm fuckin lucky I lived through it...And I will hate you until the day you die...you're going to ROT in fuckin prison with all the other low life's of America and you're going to die there, cause I damn sure won't plead your case for parole, and I won't let Steve near your ass...He might not be my biological father...but he's the ONLY parent I have who loves me."

Camille said, "That's not true Marie, I love..." Before she could finish Marie leaned across the table and punched her mother right in the mouth, and watched as the chair tipped backwards and hit the concrete floor as Agent Simms, helped the shackled woman to her feet.

Marie stood there and saw the blood dripping from her mothers mouth and nose and said, "Don't you dare sit there and tell me you love me...You tried to have me killed, because you couldn't tell me the truth...you've been lying to me for 25 years...There's no way you can love someone you lied to for 25 years. I hope you sit in jail, die some evil blood lusting death and then rot in hell...Don't plan on seeing me ever again unless your dead...Cause I never want to see you again."

Marie took one last look at the creator who gave her life rolled her eyes and left the room. She had an over whelming feeling to run. She took off down the hall and John watched as she ran by him out the doors and took off after Marie.

When John ran out the door of the Federal building in Washington DC, he found Marie sitting on the curb in the pouring ran...she wasn't moving, she wasn't crying...she was just sitting watching as people drove or walked by. John walked over and sat next to her and touched her hand.

Marie looked over, when she saw John, she threw her arms around his neck...and he carefully slid her body into his arms as he stood and walked to the rental car...After getting her in and situated he took her back to the hotel.

Once back in the hotel, John pulled her cold, wet clothes off and hesat in a warm tub of water with her...she calmed down enough to tell him everything that happened...Everything seemed surreal to him...and now Marie was trying to debate with him about whether or not to tell Steve the truth, or how to tell him.

Later that night, John held Marie close to him...He wasn't about to let her go...She needed him now and he was going to be there supporting her every step of the way...He leaned over and kissed the side of her neck and felt her snuggle back against him more...as they both let sleep take over their emotion filled bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first thing Marie and John did was catch up with the Raw roster...Marie knew they were in Detroit, Michigan for Monday Night Raw. John had stopped to see a few people and Marie was walking around the arena trying to find her father. She finally found him talking some sense into Jason Reso (Christian).

Marie walked up and touched her dad's forearm and when he looked over...the look in her eyes was all he needed to know she needed him. He excused himself from his conversation with Jason and walked with Marie...as soon as they turned the corned away from everyone, she immediately threw her arms around his neck as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Steve held his daughter close to him, trying to whisper calming words in her ear, while rubbing her back...She finally calmed down and pulled away looking into the eyes that looked so much like his, the next words out of her mouth were almost surreal.

Marie said, "You're not my biological father." Steve cocked his head and looked at Marie...he knew she was telling the truth...Steve said, "What did that bitch tell you?" Marie pulled away and said, "You knew? But how...Camille said she never told you."

Steve nodded and said, "I knew and Camille didn't have to tell me...After a few years you're Uncle Dan came clean with the truth...When I asked him what was going on...he told me all of it...I always wondered why your mother didn't tell me."

Marie cringed and said, "Please don't refer to that woman as my mother...The reason she was trying to have me killed was because she couldn't bring herself to tell me the truth about you not being my father...I don't want to talk to her or see her ever again...I told her I wouldn't even plead her case if she came around to get parole...Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Steve ran his hand over his bald head and said, "Because I loved you...To me it didn't matter if I was you're biological father or if it was Dan...You were my daughter...You're first word was when you started talking…you called me Daddy. I couldn't ever bring myself to break you're heart like that...I loved you with everything I had in my heart. It's one of the reasons I never asked Camille to marry me, because she sat there and lied to me all those years."

Marie said, "Is it okay that I still call you dad?" Steve's heart nearly broke at her request and said, "I'd be really disappointed if you called me anything but dad." Marie's eyes whipped up a fresh batch of tears as she hugged her father again and said, "Why would she do this? Wouldn't it have just been easier for her to tell her own daughter the truth rather then try to have her killed?"

Steve rubbed her back and said, "I don't know kiddo...I wish I had all the answers for you...but I don't...which sucks, cause I'd give anything in the world to help you get rid of the pain."

Marie said, "You're my dad...you're already my pain reliever...I don't need anything else...just you...and of course John." Steve chuckled at her and said, "You guys are getting awful serious." Marie pulled away and smiled and nodded and said, "I really love him...Everything about him just fits with me...We might come from two different worlds...but I can't imagine my life without him in it."

Steve said, "Lord...you're gonna marry this one aren't you?" Marie laughed and said, "Well...Not tomorrow...but I'd like to hope eventually."

Steve laughed hard and said, "C'mon kiddo, let's go find that future husband of yours, I think it's time for some dinner..." Marie smiled as her dad kissed her forehead and they walked off to find Johnso the threesome could go out to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marie was sitting in John's dressing room with him, and watched as he was getting ready for his promo and then match afterwards. John had on his normal wrestling attire, his jean shorts, word life boxers, and his normal pump sneakers…He pulled on his black Chain Gang Basketball jersey and pulled on a black visor.

Marie laughed as he checked himself over in the mirror and he looked at her and said, "Are you laughing at me?" Marie giggled and said, "Who else would I be laughing at?" John looked offended at her and said, "Why are you laughing at me woman?" Marie said, "Well one of the obvious reasons would be…because I can…and the other, because you're lookin' so hoodrat, that's it's cute."

John pulled her to her feet and tight against his body, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck and said, "So I'm cute looking hoodrat?" Marie giggled and said, "Yes...How could you not be?" Marie's hands made their way under John's jersey and her fingertips slowly slid up and down the skin of his wide expanded back.

John almost couldn't handle it...her touch was enough to start a fire without matches and wood. John leaned over and kissed her lips softly as he pulled away and said, "I've got a promo and a match, that if I don't leave for it right now, we may not make it out of this dressing room alive." Marie giggled and gave John a little wave and watched as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Marie laughed hilariously as she ran over and locked the door as she started getting changed in black plastic pants with laces up the out side of the legs, a matching tank top with laces up the out sides, and matching steel toed boots. She took off down to make up and hair.

John had no clue but Marie's wrestling persona was doing a make over look to a bad ass bitch...All it said on everyone's scripts was mystery wrestler. Only Marie, the writers and Teddy Long knew about her transformation. After her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and given thousands of spiral curls, Marie was standing in the gorilla position and watched as John went to Torrie Wilson's rescue against Rene Dupree.

Torrie started getting mad and telling John she never asked for anyone to help her...and she slapped him across the face. Marie cringed a little, because she knew John and Torrie were always butting heads off camera, and chances are John had really felt that slap she gave him.

The fans hit their feet as music came echoing through the arena...

John, Torrie and Rene all looked towards the entrance...to see who it was...

John's jaw dropped when he saw Marie walk out in the outfit she had on and the fans went even more insane when they figure out it was her. John watched as she walked down and slowly slid between the middle and top ropes and walked into the ring, she winked at John and he just watched as her cute ass walked around in the black plastic pants the hugged the right curves.

John noticed even Rene was admiring her body...he'd have one of those boyfriend talks with him later, as soon as he tried to think of things that would get rid of the erection that Marie was giving him right now...'Mae Young and Moulah...dead gutter rats...the smell of dog shit...Big Show naked'

All those almost worked until, Marie walked up behind him and pushed in his knees, making him hit his knees in the ring facing the fans as she stood behind him and pulled his hat off and threw it into the crowd...and then leaned over his shoulder as she grabbed the hem of his shirt, while running her tongue around the outside of his ear and pulled his shirt up and off and tossed it into the audience as well.

Marie crocked her finger at John and he stood up and towered over her as she walked over and took a mic and her music cut off.

Marie cleared her throat and looked at Torrie and said, "Now...I know this might sound like a stupid question...but what woman in her RIGHT mind wouldn't want a HOT man saving her from a French creep like him." As she pointed to Rene she continued, "I mean...Honestly...Look how hot this boy is here...and now that he's got a little flesh showing...I have to admit the temperature in here just went up a few thousand degrees..."

John watched as Marie's pink tongue came out and licked her lip gloss covered lips and he could just feel his body already reacting to her small action.

Torrie smirked and said, "I don't remember anyone inviting you to this ring to discuss what was going on out here." Marie smiled and said, "I don't need an invitation honey...I go where I please...and if you're not going to put this boy to use...Imma take him off you're hands for a couple of hours...I have a few things in mind for him...So you can stay out here with the creepy French tickler...I'm gonna take the Doctor of Thuganomics home with me tonight and see if he's got a treatment for my aliment."

Torrie started to say something when, Marie grabbed Torrie's head and pushed off the second rope and delivered her finishing move Stunner Mood...Torrie was out as Marie stood up and said, "Any questions...No? Aight...Later."

Marie threw the mic over her shoulder as she walked over and took John's hand and led him out of the ring as music started blasting through the arena again.

John followed as he stopped half way to the back, and pulled Marie flush with his body...she looked into his blue eyes and noticed they were a little darker...obviously her little surprise had gotten to him, because she would feel his erection pressed against her thigh...

Marie moved her leg a little and felt John groan through clenched teeth as she leaned up and licked his earlobe...the fans were going insane as they walked back behind the curtain as Rene helped Torrie out of the ring.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

- -5 Months Later- -

John had started noticing, Marie wasn't acting like herself...She had been sick for the last couple of weeks, and wasn't able to wrestle any of her matches. John was driving the SUV to the next town, as he watched Marie sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat next to him, her seat was back and she was curled into a ball with on of his sweatshirts on.

John pulled into a gas station to fill up and while the SUV was guzzling the gas in, John opened the passenger door and stepped up and leaned over Marie and kissed her neck and head...she moved around a little and looked up and said, "Where are we?"

John said, "Were here...I'm just filling up the tank here...You feeling any better?" As he softly touched her forehead with his hand and she nodded and said, "A little yea."

John said, "Why don't you go see the trainer when we get to the arena...Or maybe go to the doctors, you've been sick for a couple of weeks now, and I'm starting to get worried about your health baby."

Marie just nodded...it wasn't like she didn't already know...She was just waiting for the doctor to confirm her illness...She'd seen on when her and John had their couple of days off before the house shows...and tonight was Smackdown.

Marie watched John's match...The doctor had called her back before they got to the arena...but she wasn't about to tell John before his match, it would have definitely broken his focus and concentration. Marie still got giddy when she would watch John give someone his FU finishing move and cover them for the win.

John walked into the dressing room and Marie stood up and he walked over and pulled her into a huge hug as he lifted her off the floor to be eye level with him...She had her arms around his neck and shoulders and kissed his lips softly...John noticed something about the look in Marie's eyes and said, "What's wrong?"

John placed her on her feet as she moved around the room and said, "Well...I actually took your advice...Just did it a couple of days earlier then you suggested...I went to the doctors when we were at home this last time...He drew some blood and did some tests...and he called me earlier with my test results."

John said, "Why didn't you tell me?" Marie said, "C'mon John...think about that for a second...I wasn't going to be the reason if your focus or concentration was broken during your match...I don't want you getting hurt ever in that ring...Don't you forget that either." John said, "Okay fair enough...So tell me now, what's going on."

Marie wrenched her hands until; John grabbed them to steady her as she took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

John's eyes closed as his head cocked to the side...He really wasn't sure he heard her right...but deep inside he knew he'd heard every word she just uttered. John tried to breathe in, but he felt like he was suffocating...John looked at Marie...she looked so calm; he was wondering why he was the only one who felt like he was freaking out here...That was easy...because he was the only one freaking out.

John ran his hand through his hair...he knew Marie was waiting for him to say something...but he couldn't think of anything to say...He looked at Marie and said, "I'm sorry." Marie watched as he picked his bag up and left the arena.

Marie went and got a ride back to the hotel with Rachel and Mark...who were engaged by now. She had informed them of the same news and John's reaction...at least their reaction was a little better then John's...and both said he was probably shocked and would eventually come around...

Marie was just hope they were right, and that when they said he'd eventually come around...she was hoping it was after the kid was in college.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marie got back to the hotel and noticed John's stuff was still in the hotel that they shared. Marie looked around for a little while…until she heard a door slam…she went over to the windows, and since they had a room more towards the middle of the hotel…you could look out and see down to the 4 hotel pools.

Marie watched as John pulled his shirt and shoes off and jumped in the water. She ordered some warm tea from room service and sat by the window unbeknownst to him and watched as he swam up and down and up and down the length of the pool.

Marie looked down and said, "Yea…Well we might be on our own…and then again, we might not…I guess I'll figure out soon enough."

Marie fell asleep watching John in the pool…She woke up later, and noticed she'd been asleep for the last 3 hours…she looked down and noticed John was STILL swimming.

Marie rolled her eyes and grabbed the room key card as she stalked down to the pool 4 floors down…she walked in and saw the hotel flip flops, they provided for the guests who wanted to swim…Marie picked one up and chucked it at John, and smacked him right in the head with it.

John immediately stopped and his head popped above water as he rubbed a hand down his face to get rid of the excess water…and saw Marie standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and John said, "What the hell Marie?"

Marie said, "Don't get an attitude with me…you've been down here swimming for 3 hours straight…Are you trying to kill yourself?" John moved over to the shallow end and walked up the steps and said, "Yes…I always wanted to kill myself by swimming myself to death."

Marie said, "How was I supposed to know…you left me at the fuckin' arena by myself…I come here and you're in the pool for 3 hours…probably trying to drown yourself for all I know."

John stepped out of the pool and Marie fully enjoyed watching the water cascade down his body. Marie threw a towel at his head and John let out a disgusted sigh as he pulled the towel off his face and started drying off and said, "What do you want me to say?"

Marie said, "I don't care what you say...but you need to make a decision...be it good or bad...it's your decision to make." John said, "What decision would that be?" Marie said, "Duh tardo...You either want to be part of your child's life or not...but it's your decision."

John said, "Really? And when would you like me to make this decision?"

Marie started to leave the pool room and stopped at looked back at him and said, "Does it really matter? You either want to or you don't...It's really that easy."

John's facial expression didn't change and Marie just rolled her eyes at him and said, "When ever you wish, you're highness." As she walked out. Marie went back up to their room and laid across the bed and slowly slipped into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John threw back his 10th shot of Tequila...His head was in a foggy haze, and couldn't believe he was going to be a father...He wish he had all the answers...but he had never been told he was going to be a father before...he still somehow felt suffocated, but wasn't sure why...John knew he wanted to get married and have a family with Marie...he just wasn't expecting it to come this fast...John slammed another shot and continued to think.

Around 4 am, Marie was woke up by the hotel phone ringing in her ear as she leaned over and answered it...a voice told her that there was a man in the hotel bar claiming to be the occupant of the room she was in. Marie knew exactly who it was...She thanked the guy and said she'd be down in a minute. Marie pulled herself up as she pulled on some track pants and a t-shirt and padded down to the hotel bar bare foot.

Marie walked in and saw the bar sliding another shot over to John who was half on and half off the bar stool, still in his wet swim trunks, with his shoes and t-shirt on. Marie walked over and grabbed the shot glass and poured it out before John had the chance to pick it up and drink it.

John looked over and didn't say anything...He placed a long black box on the bar and pushed it to Marie. She looked at him and pulled the box over and took the top off...She could feel the tears coming to her eyes as she looked at the necklace that John had given her all those months ago...she thought she'd lost it when she'd been shot.

Marie couldn't help but let a couple of stray tears slide down her cheeks as she said, "Where'd you get it?" John looked at her...his blue eyes were blood shot from the alcohol as he said, "The nurse gave it to me, the day we were shot...The chain had been busted from when I yanked it off you're neck and it was covered in your blood...she said they had to pry your hand open because even when you were unconscious you wouldn't let go of it."

John stood up off the stool and took the necklace out of the box and placed it around Marie's neck and clipped the clasp together as he kissed her neck and grabbed her hand and they walked over to the elevator and started back up to their floor.

Marie said, "So why did you keep it?" John smiled a little and said, "I had it fixed and cleaned...and I was waiting for the right time to give it back to you...when I figured we would be okay and were going to last longer then normal statistics claimed we would...But tonight you dropped the bomb on me...I was not expecting you to tell me you were pregnant...Don't get me wrong...I love you...I would and could never love anyone as much as you...but you scared the hell out of me tonight."

Marie furrowed her brow as she said, "What do you mean...How?" John said, "I've been so worried about you lately, because you were sick...so sick that you couldn't even wrestle...which isn't normal for you, because even when you've had a 103 fever you've wrestled...And then tonight when you said you'd seen the doctor...I was thinking the absolute worse and in my mind it was cancer...and then you cut the tension by telling me you were pregnant...It was a load off my mind...and then was thousands of pounds on my heart."

Marie said, "But why?" The elevator doors opened for their floor and John took her hand and led her down to their room and inside.

Marie watched him dig through his suitcase. John walked back over and took her hand and placed a small black box in the palm of her hand and said, "Open it." Marie looked at John and pulled the box open and gasped...inside was a Diamond cut in the shape of a heart with two small heart shaped Sapphire side stones on a platinum band, John knew she hated gold jewelry.

John said, "I've been carrying it around with me since I bought your necklace...I wanted to ask you to marry me a long time ago...but I never could get up the guts to ask." John watched as Marie slowly crumbled to the bed and John grabbed her arms to steady her so she wouldn't hurt herself.

John sat on one knee as he pulled his other knee up to his chest as he sat on the floor in front of Marie and held onto her vacant hand and said, "Marie will you marry me?" Marie blinked as tons of tears poured out of her eyes...she definitely hadn't been expecting this...but she wasn't about to give up the one man she loved with all her heart...

Marie said, "Yes." As John slipped the ring on her finger and she slid off the bed onto her knees in front of John and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck as he held on to her. John kissed her neck and said, "I love you Marie...there's no way I'm giving you up...and I'm definitely not giving up our baby...No way in hell."

Marie said, "I love you too." John wiped her eyes and kissed her lips softly and said, "Boy, I can't wait to tell your dad...he's gonna kill me now." Marie laughed and said, "I doubt it...He knew I was going to marry you eventually...like he wouldn't be expecting grand kids?" John said, "Yea...but so soon?" Marie giggled and said, "True...Just stay behind me."

John laughed as he stood up and pulled Marie up as they both slid into bed with nothing but their future on their minds.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

So here they were again, Marie and John driving to the arena where Raw was going to be held. They were about to drop the engagement and pregnancy bomb on Steve. They'd already called the corporate office and talked to Vince and Stephanie about Marie not wrestling anymore...

They both said congrats to both pieces of news and said they'd figure a small not too active storyline to involve Marie in until she was half way through her pregnancy, the doctor had given her the okay to travel until she was 5 months. And Marie was stubborn enough to do it...she knew staying at home was going to make her crazy.

John had already asked her to move in with him in West Newbury, Massachusetts. Of course she said yes...over the week and weekend they had packed up her whole place and moved it to Massachusetts.

John looked at Marie she'd been having small bouts of morning sickness all day...she wasn't really throwing up, she was just really nauseas...naturally she also had jetlag from the plane ride.

Marie had pushed the arm rest up and laid down in the seat with her head in John's lap...He was running his fingers lightly through her hair, trying to help her stay calm.

They finally got to the arena and John took Marie's hand and helped her out of the SUV as they made their way into the arena and started looking for Steve. They found him relaxing in his office...doing what else? Drinking a beer and reading a magazine, with his feet kicked up on his desk.

Marie and John walked in and closed and locked the door as Steve put his feet on the floor emptied the can of beer and tossed the magazine aside and looked back and forth between his daughter and her boyfriend...they both looked too serious to not be here on some kind of family business.

Steve said, "Okay what's with you two...you're too serious for me." Marie said, "Dad...remember when you asked me if I was going to marry John, and said, I was hoping too?" Steve nodded and said, "Yea...you had the same smile on your face as you do now..." John said, "I asked Marie to marry me and she said yes."

Steve jumped to his feet and clapped his hands together and said, "Hot damn! A wedding and finally more men in the family." Steve walked around the desk and shook hands with John as he hugged the stuffing's out of Marie.

Marie grabbed Steve's arm and said, "Well wait, we need to run something by you first." Steve sat on the edge of the desk as John and Marie remained standing...Marie said, "We were hoping to get married at the end of the month...nothing fancy just a small church wedding with friends and family from work...and of course I want you to give me away."

Steve said, "Wait a minute...why the sudden rush on getting married, the end of the month is in 3 weeks." Marie smiled and said, "Well...Because generally the rule of thumb is to get married and then have babies...but since me and John aren't really THAT traditional and we NEVER follow rules...We did it backwards..."

Steve could feel his heart in his throat as he looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and said, "Are you telling me, I'm gonna be a grandpa?" Marie smiled and looked at John who was absolutely beaming with fatherhood pride and Marie said, "Yea...You're going to be a grandpa...Think you can handle the job?"

Steve said, "Better then anyone else!" Marie smiled her big smile as Steve hugged her and kissed the top of her head...They all went out to dinner to celebrate with Mark and Rachel.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

- -4 Months Later- -

Marie looked down at her 5 month pregnant belly that she had been acquiring for the last 4 months...it wasn't huge...John said she looked as though she was smuggling footballs under her t-shirts. Marie was sitting around the living room, while John had banned her from the baby's room, cause he was painting and he didn't want to chance her getting hurt.

Marie looked down at her wedding rings...they'd been married now for almost 4 months...Steve had proudly accepted the role as giving her away...

A knock on the front door broke her from her thoughts as she stood and opened the door, not surprised to see Mark and Rachel staring back at her...Ever since Rachel and Mark had gotten an apartment in West Newbury to be by Marie and John, days off were spent at one or the other place. Today obviously it was Marie and John's place.

Rachel and Mark walked in both giving Marie a hug as Marie said, "Mark do me a favor go up and make sure John is still alive...He's been painting the babies room all day and I don't want him getting sick from the paint fumes." Mark shook his head as he chuckled and took the stairs two at a time.

Mark opened the door and found John laying in the middle of the room, Mark walked over and shoved him with his foot as John looked up and said, "What do you want punk?" Mark sat on the floor next to John and said, "You're wife asked me to come up and check on you, she was worried you were inhaling the fumes too much."

Mark looked around the violet colored room and saw the white clouds that John had painted on the ceiling. Mark said, "Purple?" John chuckled and said, "Marie and I argued about the color...she didn't want to settle on boy girl colors, cause we still don't know the sex of the baby...so we settled on Violet...cause it can be versatile...I can't wait till it dries so she can see it...I hope she likes it."

Mark patted John on the back and said, "Don't worry about it man...she's gonna love it." John said, "And just think you'll be doing the same thing not too far down the line...speaking of which...Marie is ready to pop that kid so she can get her figure back for your guys wedding...She's got it down to a science...she'll go in labor and then give herself a year to get her body back."

Mark laughed and said, "Is she going to go back to wrestling full time after the baby is born?" John pulled his knees up , while resting his forearms on them and said, "I don't know...I told her it was her decision...But I also told her if she didn't want to she didn't have to...If I know Marie as well as I think I do...it's gonna be hard enough getting time alone with her after the baby is born...she's already so attached...I mean don't get me wrong...I am too...But I love our alone time...Just talking without any interruptions."

Mark said, "Good luck man...you better knock that kid out with a tranquilizer then, cause one sound and she'll be on that baby like white on rice."

After Mark and Rachel had dinner and talked with Marie and John for a while...they went back to their apartment...and John cleaned up the kitchen for Marie.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Marie walked in the kitchen and saw him rinsing the dishes and shoving them in the dishwasher as she walked over and stood on her tip toes and kissed the back of his neck. John stopped for a second to take in the feeling.

John looked over and kissed her lips and went back to finishing the dishes. Marie said, "I'm gonna go call Dad, and take a shower...I'll meet you in bed in like what 20 minutes?" John said, "You've got yourself a date." John leaned over and kissed her lips once more and said, "See you upstairs Mrs. Cena." Marie giggled and said, "Yes Sir Mr. Cena." As she left the room and went up stairs.

After a 5 minute conversation with Steve about her health and taking care of herself and letting John do all the work she slipped off her clothes and carefully got into the shower...Letting the water soak her from head to toe.

John finished up the kitchen, locked the front door, turned the alarm on, and the lights off...then went up and decided to join his wife in the shower. John quietly slinked in and Marie said, "Couldn't wait for me?" John chuckled and said, "How'd you know?" As he walked up and wrapped his arms around her and rubbed the small belly she had attached to her...

Marie laughed and said, "Because you might be quiet when you get in...But you always let in a cold draft." John nuzzled her neck as he said, "I think I could warm it up for you...if you'd like me too." Marie moaned at the feeling of his large hands on her body as his hands did some flesh exploring. John laughed a little and said, "Is that a yes?"

Marie could only nod.

Oh yea you know what happened…Nothing like sex in the shower.

Their breathing calmed down and Marie turned around and wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her softly and said, "I love you." She smiled and said, "I love you more." They got out and dried off as Marie slipped on panties and one of John's t-shirts to sleep in and he pulled his boxers on...

Marie went to go lay down, but John grabbed her hand and said, "C'mon...You have to see this." Marie quirked an eyebrow at him but let him led her never the less down the hall and stopped in front of the door to the baby's room. John pushed the door open and turned the light on.

Marie walked in and stared in awe at the small details that John put into the room...She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks as John kissed her neck and said, "Don't cry baby." Marie sniffled and said, "I'm sorry, I can't help it...Stupid hormones."

John said, "What'ca think?" Marie turned and said, "I love it...Its so beautiful John...I love you so much...You made it so perfect." John listened to his wife's sniffles and wiped her tears away with his thumbs as he caressed her cheek and kissed her lips softly and said, "I love you too baby...C'mon let's get to bed." Marie nodded as John led her back to their room and they fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

- -4 Months Later- -

9 Months to the day, Marie's water broke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came this guttural scream down the hallway...Rachel cringed every time Marie had a contraction. The pain was very bad for her tiny friend...Marie and Rachel might have been tall, but neither girl was very big. Wrestlers or not. Rachel panicked a little when John and Mark hadn't shown up yet.

Naturally John and Mark went to one last Smackdown before the baby was born...and NATURALLY Marie would go into labor when they had to be gone. Rachel had called both men's cell phones and naturally they weren't answering...she was going to ring BOTH their necks when they finally did get there. Rachel took a hold of Marie's hand and said, "Breathe honey...Breathe...Don't worry the guys will be here any minute...You know John wouldn't miss this for nothing." Marie glared and said, "I'll kill him if he misses this...I'll just GOD DAMN KILL HIM...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

John walked through the door and said, "Did I hear someone scream for me?" Marie said, "Oh you little son of a bitch...you almost missed it." John walked over and kissed his wife's forehead and said, "Get real...I wouldn't miss this for the world...Now c'mon woman...let's get to pushin' so we can see that baby of ours."

Marie said, "You're awful bossy for someone who isn't the one in pain..." John said, "I promise I'll make it up to you...The next 8 kids you can have a c-section." Marie said, "EIGHT! What are you brain damaged? Did you get one too many chair shots to the head little man...EIGHT? Get the fuck out!" John cracked a smile and said, "Yea...Eight, then we got our own personal football team." Marie couldn't help but laugh and said, "So I imagine you want all boys?" John said, "Yea...so if this one comes out and she's a girl...were gonna have to trade her in for a male model." Marie said, "Good, cause she's not going back to where she came from." Marie made a face as another contraction hit her and the doctor instructed Marie to start pushing.

10 hours later...John Felix Anthony Cena, Jr. came into the world at 6 lbs, 4 ounces...big blue eyes and screaming like his father. John held the small baby in his arms as he rocked the baby and watched as Marie slept peacefully...Steve, Rachel and Mark had already seen the little guy and were gone so Marie could get rest.

- -3 Months Later- -

REALLY ahead of schedule...Marie was back to her old figure and was standing in the dressing room, watching as Rachel primped...she'd definitely been hanging around Mark too much...Good think they were getting married already.

Rachel stood in the church and stared in the mirror...she was losing her nerve. Rachel stood looking at the dress it was White...Strapless satin A-line with lace-up back. Has a deep green border and a sweep train. With a white...Fingertip length 2-tier veil with corded edge.

Marie said, "You look beautiful girl." Rachel turned and said, "Look at you...you just had a baby 3 months ago...who else could bounce back from it like that?" Marie planted her hands on her hips and said, "Look...you moved you're wedding day up...I had to fit back into my clothes a little faster." Rachel said, "Speaking of babies...where is my nephew?"

Marie giggled and said, "Well, Steve has him...He's taking this grandpa thing like a trooper. He said some days he feels like he's too young to be a grandpa...others...he doesn't care so much...Jonathan puked on him the other day and dad took it with the grain of salt. Hell the first night home, he peed on John...I told him not to give him a bath and pick him up in the cold air."

By now Rachel was holding her side laughing as she could just imagine Steve and John's reactions...as Marie went through the motions of stomping around to represent Steve and bouncing around to represent John.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rachel and Mark stood at the front of the church with Marie as the Maid of Honor and John as the Best Man as they stared in each others eyes. Rachel could just feel the love radiating off of Mark...it was the best feeling in the world.

The minister said it was time for their vows and Mark insisted Rachel go first.

Rachel squared her shoulders and winked at Mark and said, "We will forever love one another and to share our most intimate thoughts. Promise to hold and cherish and value each other. We will live each day as if our last, vowing to never go to bed angry. If sorrow enters our life as things sometimes do, we pledge to one another that together we will see things through. As we grow old and we slowly begin to change we will look into each others eyes and know that what we have will never go. That with each breath we take, our love will grow. These are the words I feel and speak from my heart. Thank you is never the meaning therefore I give you my love, my protection, my support, my life...Unconditionally...Forever."

The minister then turned his attention to Mark who nodded and smiled a cute shy smile to Rachel and said, "To the one person that gives me breath, while I stand here with you, I find myself thinking about a thousand different things and wonderful thoughts that make me the luckiest one person to have ever walked the face of this earth. You are in my every thought. First of all you have taken your unconditional love and added trust, respect, compassion, lust, desire and so much more. The result of our endeavors something most people can only read in books or watch on television and therefore they can only stare with blinding envy. If you hadn't touched my heart I would have been one of those people. From this I have burning desires to live not only physically but also on the deepest, darkest part of your heart. You've given me the power, I am now the Light. Thank you is never the meaning therefore I give you my love, my protection, my support, my life...Unconditionally...Forever."

Rachel could feel the tears brimming on her eyes as the minister told Mark to kiss her. Mark pulled her veil up and kissed her lips softly and sweetly...They were FINALLY married.

At the reception, toasts were made and speeches given...Mark and Rachel never left each others arms as they danced across the floor completely content with each other for the rest of their lives.

John watched as Marie had Jonathan lying against her shoulder and chest as he walked over and said, "C'mon, I wanna dance with the most beautiful mother here." Marie smiled and said, "Okay." John carefully wrapped his arms around Marie as he danced the night away with his wife and son. They couldn't be any happier.

- -2 Months later- -

Rachel was announcing to every one she was pregnant at the Diva photo shoot in New York. Marie was the first to congratulate her of course.

After the photo shoot, Marie couldn't wait to get home...John had taken off the 2 weeks she was going to be gone for the shoot to take care of Jonathan so she wouldn't have to drag him along. Not that she didn't want to, but John didn't want her to have to stop in the middle of the shoot to handle him.

Marie walked through the front door...The house was still in one piece and was actually CLEAN. Wow...Never happen again! Marie chuckled at the thought...she closed and locked the front door as she turned the alarm on and kicked off her shoes.

Marie stopped in the kitchen...okay now it was just SCARY...No dirty dishes in the sink with fresh penicillin growing on them, the floor was clean, there was actual food made and in containers in the fridge...oh yea John's mom had been there. Marie giggled as she quietly walked around the house and went up stairs...she could hear the TV on the ESPN channel, but it was on low.

Marie nearly teared up at the sight she saw before her. John was in a white t-shirt and his jean shorts, and had fallen asleep on their bed, and he had Jonathan laying on his chest in his blue one piece...Marie walked over and turned the TV off and carefully laid next to John as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly...His eyes slowly fluttered open and smiled weakly at her...Definitely wasn't fully awake yet.

Marie leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Jonathan's head and placed her hand on John's which was on Jonathan's back rubbing softly.

John pulled Marie over with his free hand as he kissed her forehead and said, "You look like you could use the Doctor tonight."

Marie giggled as she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "Nothing heals me like you do."

The End.


End file.
